freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Bonaparte
Charles Bonaparte is a third-year student at Genetics France (Known as L.D.T.). She is the #1 ranked Pandora in her class, as well as among the world's top five strongest Pandora, ranking #4. Background She is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from France. She is as of yet the most proficient user of the Tempest Turn technique, being able to create up to 10 copies of herself. Known as the Tempest Phoenix (テンペストの鳳雛 Tenpesuto no Hōsū), Charles is among the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandoras, ranking #4. Appearance Charles has cream-colored hair that is short at the back with side-bangs covering both sides of her cheeks, brown eyes, and is always shown with a set of special headphones. She is considerably smaller than the rest of the Pandoras. Personality Initially, Charles is shown to be a calm and collected Pandora, being able to take offensive talk and simply pushing it off as childish behaviour. When the situation asks for it, however, she displays a high level of seriousness with a minor touch of offensiveness towards others, referring Chiffon Fairchild as "Ms. Monster" or Roxanne as "Zombie Girl" and "Undead". In spite of all this, she still has a sense for humour and can be encouraging to others. During her fight with a Nova-ized Gina, she is easily pushed to use her stronger moves and is also shown to get angered easily, as shown during her fight with Elizabeth. During a time she wants to use the Tempest Turn, she turns on her headphones and the music plays a special beat. Story Backstory Charles was apparently poor as she was seen running with a wallet, possibly stolen from someone. She encountered a group of thugs who beat her up. As she was bleeding from her mouth, Marks Spencer appeared on the end of the alley, bringing Charles home after threatening the thugs with a gun. When she woke up, she was inside a hospital, with Marks waiting for her. An image of Charles as a baby being brought by her brother appeared, and Marks told her about them saving the people. E-Pandora Project Arc Charles was first introduced in the E-Pandora Project Arc, invited to help with improving the E–Pandoras. Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen were there as well. While walking through the halls with Julia Munberk she spots Chiffon Fairchild, Roxanne, and Elizabeth and takes slight offence to them. Later, after the experiment goes wrong, she rushes in to save Elizabeth and the others from a Nova Form Gina. She is shown to be a strong and agile fighter, evading and dodging nearly all of Gina's attacks while listening to what she claims to be her "favourite chanson" and nearly defeating her with her eight-clone Typhon Turn with minor scratches and without any sign of exhaustion. Shortly after Gina figures out her attack pattern and formalizes a counter against it, shocked by Nova Form Gina's power, Charles states that she must "step up the pase" and releases her Volt Weapon, "Vibrato Hell". Stating that her favourite chanson isn't sufficient enough to beat Gina, she shifts her music to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, aptly altering her fighting style and agility to the length of where Gina is not able to keep up with her. She quickly beats Gina to the ground where Gina fires a Nova particle beam. Charles, barely able to dodge it, ends up stabbing her Volt Weapon directly into Gina's face, ultimately killing Gina in the process. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Nova Clash 11 Arc Abilities As her title implies, Charles is a Tempest-type Pandora who uses an advanced version of the Tempest Turn called the Typhon Turn which allows her to make up to ten copies of herself. She is also very agile and resilient, being able to defeat a Nova Form Gina without any signs of exhaustion. Her Volt Weapon, "Vibrato Hell", are a pair of dual-wielded, knuckle knife styled, trench knives. Charles' fighting style changes throughout the usage of different chansons, as one of them being a sonata composed by Beethoven, being Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata or Mondscheinsonate. However Charles' "favourite chanson" is yet to be revealed. Later, Charles activates her unique Pandora Mode called the Vital Signal Type. Instead of donning a complete masked armor, Charles gets light halos around her wrists and ankles upon activation. This type has a considerably longer running time of 6 minutes and 30 seconds instead of the regular 3 minutes. It also comes with a special anti-nova barrier system. Relationships Citroen Citroen is Charles' Limiter Marks Spencer Trivia *L.T.D. is a reference to the NYSE symbol for Limited Brands, Inc., suggesting that Genetics France considers itself as a "Limited Edition". *Her last name, Bonaparte, is taken from the French conqueror Napoleon Bonaparte. Her short height also pays homage to Napoleon. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Pandora